Car crash
by Justme210
Summary: An ichihime story with 2 chapters.


It was agitation at the Kurosaki clinic. That was too weird for an hour so morning.

Ichigo went into the kitchen to eat his breakfast, but there was nothing there. It wasn't Yuzu style to forget to prepare food.

The agitation was increasing and that was annoying him. He went to see what was happening. In the waiting room was a guy whose clothes were full of blood, but the blood didn't seem to be his.

Near him was a brown mobile what was sounding continuously. The boy covered his ears with his hands to block himself to hear the song.

Ichigo recognized the song. It was one of Orihime's favorites. And the phone resembled with hers. It can't be... He took the phone and he responded at it.

The phone simply fell out of his hand when he heard the caller worried voice. It was Tatsuki. Ichigo grabbed the guy by collar and he slammed him against the wall.

"What have you done ?"

But no answer. His gaze was so lost that Ichigo's words didn't reached him.

Ichigo was more angry now and he slammed the boy against the wall stronger making him bleed.

"What the hell did you do ? Speak faster or I will kill you." Ichigo's words seem to have moved him this time.

"I... I... killed... h-her..." Now it was Ichigo's turn to lost himself. Ichigo throw the boy on the floor after that he ran desperately searching for her.

Eventually he found her on the operating table. His father was trying to stop her bleeding, but apparently he didn't succeed.

Ichigo wasn't afraid of blood, but seeing her blood everywhere a feeling of fear terrified him. Unwittingly he has restored remembered the image of his mother from the day she tried to save him.

Isshin had seen him, but he prefered to keep quiet. He knew that Ichigo will not want to leave this room until he will be sure that Orihime will be fine.

But chances were so small that the hope that she will recover herself was really painful. But Isshin wanted to give his best, he didn't want to make Ichigo to lose another important person from his life.

After 2 hours Isshin managed to stop her bleeding, but her condition was far from beeing good. Before he had left, Isshin put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Now it's her decision if she wants to fight for her life or not. I'm sorry, but I failed to do more. Try to not make your hopes too high, it's almost impossible for her to win this fight. I'm sorry, Ichigo."

How he heard the door was closed Ichigo went near her bed. He touched her face and it was pretty cool. Her cheeks what were red constantly around him were white now, like the rest of her body.

She looked like a princess who was cursed and now she was expecting her prince to break the spell with a kiss. But in reality there was nothing so easy. He covered her right hand with his.

But no reaction. He couldn't do nothing than to sit and to look at her, like a long time ago. He managed again to not be able to protect the most important person for him. What was the point to be a shinnigami ?

What was the point to become stronger if the people who really mattered to him reached to die ? He caught her hand stronger like he was begging her to come back to life, but nothing.

Unwittingly a tear elapsed on his face, but he removed it immediately. She was too important for him to give up so quickly. So he did something that he thought he would never ever do. He asked...

He asked his mother to not take her away from him. The minutes passed and no change. He could felt a cold breeze of air so he went to close the window, but it looked like it had never been opened.

He turned himself and he saw that Orihime's hand was moving. Is he imaginating it ? Not after much time Orihime raised herself and she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

She had blushed when she saw Ichigo. In that moment Ichigo couldn't stopped himself and he hugged her strong.

"Ku-ku-ku-kurosaki-kun, what are you doing ?" she asked ashamed.

"I'm happy that you're all right, Inoue."

Inoue has mastered hardly her tears and a huge smile was imprinted on her face. Ichigo smiled, silently thanking his mother. From now on he will do his best to not let Orihime to be hurt ever again. 


End file.
